Chance!
}} is Tsukishima Kirari's fourth album, as well as her seventh single. The song is the anime's fifth opening, from episode 78 to episode 102. The song is also in , , and . It was released on November 7, 2007. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = |-| Opening = |-| Instrumental = Lyrics Rōmaji= CHA CHA CHANCE MUTEKI no ikioi de CHA CHA CHANCE TSUYOKI no sono iki de kyou made no AH mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeru wa CHA CHA CHANCE dore dake kawatte mo CHA CHA CHANCE kawarazu miteite ne KIRA KIRA no kono saki no michi wo aruku wa anata to ne yohou hazurete taiyou SANSAN kaikei goukei 777 NANA NANA NANA en kore ga imamo MOODO na no tsuki ga futatsu yo TSUKI makuri yo nan demo kanau wa CHA CHA CHANCE KISEKI ni kiri nukete CHA CHA CHANCE KYOUTEKI sokono kete kyou kara no AH mainichi wo gekiteki ni kaeru wa CHA CHA CHANCE dore dake kawatte mo CHA CHA CHANCE kawari wa inakutte KIRAKIRA no kono saki no michi wo aruku no anata yo ne kame wo tasukete GOOJASU taiguu koko hore WANWAN GOORUDO RASSHU kore ga ima no MUUDO na no otogi no kuni ga kao PASU nara doko demo yukeru wa CHA CHA CHANCE SUTEKI na idetachi de CHA CHA CHANCE HOUSEKI chiribame de kyou kara no AH mainichi wo DEKOREESHON suru wa CHA CHA CHANCE ukkari mayottara CHA CHA CHANCE shikkari dakitomete KIRAKIRA no sono saki no michi wo terashite anata ga ne CHA CHA CHANCE MUTEKI no ikioi de CHA CHA CHANCE TSUYOKI no sono iki de kyou made no AH mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeru wa CHA CHA CHANCE dore dake kawatte mo CHA CHA CHANCE kawarazu miteite ne KIRA KIRA no kono saki no michi wo aruku wa anata to ne |-| Kanji= チャチャ　Chance! ムテキの勢いで チャチャ　Chance! ツヨキのその意気で 今日までの AH毎日にさよならを告げるわ チャチャ　Chance! どれだけ変わっても チャチャ　Chance! 変わらず見ていてね キラキラのこの先の道を歩くわ あなたとね 予報外れて太陽サンサン!? 会計合計777(ナナナナナナ)円!? これが今のモードなの 月が　2つよ　ツキまくりよ なんでもかなうわ チャチャ　Chance! キセキに切り抜けて チャチャ　Chance! キョウテキそこのけで 今日からの AH毎日を劇的に変えるわ チャチャ　Chance! どれだけ変わっても チャチャ　Chance! 代わりはいなくって キラキラのこの先の道を歩くの あなたよね 亀を助けてゴージャス待遇!? ここ掘れワンワンゴールドラッシュ!? これが今のムードなの おとぎの国が　顔パスなら どこでも行けるわ チャチャ　Chance! ステキないでたちで チャチャ　Chance! ホウセキ散りばめて 今日からの AH毎日をデコレーションするわ チャチャ　Chance! うっかり迷ったら チャチャ　Chance! しっかり抱きとめて キラキラのその先の道を照らして あなたがね チャチャ　Chance! ムテキの勢いで チャチャ　Chance! ツヨキのその意気で 今日までの AH毎日にさよならを告げるわ チャチャ　Chance! どれだけ変わっても チャチャ　Chance! 変わらず見ていてね キラキラのこの先の道を歩くわ あなたとね |-| English= Cha Cha Chance! With unstoppable energy Cha Cha Chance! With that strong spirit I say good bye to all the past day Cha Cha Chance! No matter how much it changes Cha Cha Chance! It still looks the same to me The glittering road before, I walked it with you Against the forecast came Mr. Mr. Sun!? The accountant totaled 777 Yen!?* That's the mode we're in now There are two moons now, anything can come true Cha Cha Chance! Making it with a miracle Cha Cha Chance! Beating back the enemy from here Dramatically changing all the past days Cha Cha Chance! No matter how much it changes Cha Cha Chance! There is no substitute for it The you I walked with on the glittering road before The gorgeous treatment saved a tortoise!? The WAN WAN gold rush was found here!? That's the mood we're in now If you are admitted into fairyland, you can go anywhere Cha Cha Chance! Taking something dull and Cha Cha Chance! Studding it with a gem Decorating all our past days Cha Cha Chance! If we carelessly lost our way Cha Cha Chance! We have to be firm and collected Shining on the glittering road before, it was you right? Cha Cha Chance! With unstoppable energy Cha Cha Chance! With that strong spirit I say good bye to all the past days Cha Cha Chance! No matter how much it changes Cha Cha Chance! It still looks the same to me The glittering road before, I walked it with you *¥777 = $7.59 Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single